Software tools available today can provide guided search based on keywords entered. For example, Oracle Endeca® is a commercially available software product that includes a keyword search functionality with an autosuggest feature. When a customer begins typing in a text field, the autosuggest feature suggests search terms that appear as text in a drop-down menu. When the user clicks on one of the terms in the drop-down menu, the term is entered into the search field and the search is executed.
Unfortunately, such software tools have shortcomings. For example, detailed information beyond the suggested text keywords is not displayed. In addition, while the suggested keywords execute a search, the suggested keywords do not direct a user to a detail page of a particular item.